


Out With a Bang (Let's Make it Last Longer)

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Stargate University [7]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the fireworks to celebrate the end of the year from the roof of Heliopolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With a Bang (Let's Make it Last Longer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [internetface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetface/gifts).



> Based off a prompt from the INCREDIBLE kidenagain <3333 (and really this whole AU should be gifted to her)
> 
> Also this is like, months ahead of anything else that's written in the AU so far. But hey jumping around is fun.

            Sam watches the sky, loving the bright colors that are painted across the sky.  Her legs are tucked up to her chest.  She leans against John, similarly curled up and staring at the sky.  The skies are full of reds, blues, and yellows, and when they flash looks at each other.  John knocks his knees against Sam’s and rests his head on her shoulder. 

            When he whispers the names of the chemicals that make up the different colors into her ear, his breath hot against her cheek, she looks at him in surprise. 

            “Hey, I read,” John says, smiling at her.  “Mostly for my chemistry class.”

            Sam knocks her knees against John’s and feels the pleasant weight of his head on his shoulder, and the soft breath against her cheek.  Most of his words are lost to the booms and the bangs, but the chemical compounds aren’t important, just his breath and his presence.

            The fireworks are to celebrate the approaching end of the school year.  It’s bitter sweet- they appreciate the increased warmth as summer comes forth, but not that they’re going to have to go back to their respective houses. 

            They’re at the very top of Heliopolis, resting on the creaky building’s roof.  John had climbed to the top of the building a few weeks ago, pulling himself out the window of their group’s hangout and scrambling up to the roof. 

            When they told Sam about it later, she sighed loudly, because while she doesn’t mind her boyfriend doing stupid things, she gets nervous when he does dangerously stupid things.  She also managed to find a stairway tucked away in the corner of the building that led up to the roof, which she promptly and pointedly showed John.

            They’re not the only two who decide to watch the fireworks from the roof.  Beside them, Ronon is relaxing, legs spread.  Rodney is lounging between them, munching on some pretzels as he watches the show.  Ronon keeps an arm wrapped loosely around Rodney’s hips.  He watches Rodney watch the sky.

            Over the last few months, Ronon has noticed that Rodney spends a lot of time watching the sky.  He spends more time doing it than a lot of other people do.  It’s not something he understands, himself.  Even with the lights filling up the sky, he only flashes up to watch them every once in a while.  He’s seen them before and he’s seen them again.  It’s going to be what, three months that McKay and all the rest are gone?  And as much fun as following McKay back home would be, Ronon gets the sense that Rodney would be actually upset at him for that.  While Rodney likes to talk a lot, he doesn’t like to talk about his family.

            He darts a hand out to steal a pretzel from Rodney just as he’s about to slide it into his mouth.  Ronon waits until Rodney starts protesting before popping it into his mouth. 

            “Hey!”  Rodney protests.  “That was mine.”

            Ronon shrugs and pokes at his belly.  “You’ve got plenty more pretzels, McKay.”

            Rodney pretends to be in a huff, because if he’s noticed one thing about Ronon, it’s that he finds it funny when he’s in a huff.  “Yeah, but that one had a lot of salt on it.  I bet it was really good.” 

            “It was,” Ronon agrees, nodding and laughing at him. 

            “Caveman,” Rodney complains, elbowing him lightly in the stomach.

            “Can you two keep it down?” John’s voice chimes in.  Rodney turns to see his head poking out around Sam’s body.  “Some of us are trying to listen to the fireworks.”

            “They’re the big, loud things right over there, John!” Rodney complains, pointing at the sky. 

            “Yeah, I know, McKay,” John says, “and we can’t hear them over you!”

            Sam is laughing softly and leaning back against John.  She reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair.  “Next time, we’ll have to get our own roof,” she murmurs in his ear, too softly for Rodney or Ronon to hear. 

            “We could still kick them off of this one,” John says, loud enough for them to hear.  “I think we could take ‘em.”

            “In your dreams, Sheppard,” Ronon says.  Sam and Rodney are both slightly worried that they’re going to attempt to drag them into some weird form of double dating involving throwing people off of roofs.

            Sam knocks her knees against his knees to get him to stop sizing up Ronon and Rodney.  “We’re watching the fireworks, John.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” John says, throwing Ronon one last look before wrapping his arm around Sam and watching the sky again.

            “Soft,” Ronon says, and when Rodney turns to look at him, he’s still sizing up John and Sam.

            “You too!  We’re watching the fireworks, too,” Rodney says, grasping Ronon’s chin and directing his face towards the sky. 

            Ronon grumbles and goes back to watching Rodney watch the bright lights in the sky.  When Rodney shivers, Ronon bear hugs him, pressing him close to keep him warm.  Rodney squeaks, but leans against Ronon.

            The big finale begins, the sky filling up with colors that imprints on their retinas and with noises that ring in their ears even after the finale has come to an end.  Even when all of it fades, they stay up on the roof, hoping to make the night last, just a little bit longer.


End file.
